villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Golden Freddy
Golden Freddy is the secret animatronic and seemingly minor yet very important antagonist in the game Five Nights at Freddy's ''and the final antagonist in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He will return in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, possibly as the true main antagonist. He is a golden version of Freddy Fazbear, hence the name. Golden Freddy will be summoned if you stare at the poster. A girls laughter will be heard and if you look back at the room you will see an empty costume. Golden Freddy looks like the standard Freddy Fazbear. The main differences are his gold fur, his navy blue hat and bow tie. In the office, he has extremely small white pupils, but the close-up of his face doesn't show them. Golden Freddy is most likely a hallucination, but there are many theories that state otherwise. One theory states that the golden Freddy suit is the original Freddy Fazbear that was replaced due to age. Others state that he contains the corpse of the first child that was murdered. Another theory states that Golden Freddy murdered the previous guard. If Golden Freddy appears, he will kill you and crash the game. However, if you look back at the camera he will go away. He is easier to summon on Night 1. There are rare chances you will see him on Nights 3 and 5 without summoning him. He's one of the series' three main antagonists, the others being The Puppet and The Killer. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 In the sequel, Golden Freddy can be glimpsed on a number of posters drawn by children. It was also revealed he was the Freddy Suit The Killer used to kill the children and hinted to place the fifth child inside Golden Freddy since there were no others at the time. Golden Freddy can appear on Night 6 and even possibly Night 7 (depending if his A.I. is disabled). Golden Freddy can teleport into the Office, sitting there, and if the player manages to put on the mask, he'll vanish. He can also go into the hallway where his floating giant head is. To stop him, the player must turn the flashlight off directing to the hallway and refrain from using it. Theories * Golden Freddy could be the missing 5th child, however his powers are probably too incredible when compared with the others. The mini game however shows that before the Golden Freddy jumpscare in the Give Life mini game, a 5th child appears. * Mike Schidmt is hallucinating about Golden Freddy, as Golden Freddy only appears if the player glances and returns to normal view. This is also emphasized by him not being part of Custom Night's A.I. level customization. This was disproven in the sequel where it was confirmed that he was real. * The suit that the Phone Guy was stuffed in may've been Golden Freddy's. * The endoskeleton on the backstage and the one in the second game may be Golden Freddy's. * Golden Freddy is not the 5th child, but the murderer himself, reborn into the supernatural suit. * Goden Freddy will be the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Gallery Golden Freddy FNAF2.png|Golden Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Golden Freddy Death.jpg|Golden Freddy's Jump-scare in the first game steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_346907511_preview.gif|Golden Freddy's Jump-scare in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Trivia * As of Patch 1.13, setting the A.I. levels to 1/9/8/7 on Custom Night causes Golden Freddy to appear in the same manner as his killer screen, force-quitting the game. This was put in by the creator to end the rumors of the Bite of '87 stating entering the input 1/9/8/7 will have an alternate ending. * Many theories say Golden Freddy was originally brown, but being in the dark, never being used or the lighting turned him yellow. * Golden Freddy's kill screen is similiar to the Freddy hallucination screen but is gold and without eyes. * In the trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's 2, one of the children drawings depicts Golden Freddy with the Endoskeleton eyes doing what is possibly singing to them. * The animatronic noise that killed the Phone Guy is the same as Golden Freddy's. * Its scream is the same scream that the four used just slowed down theorizing the fact the puppet stuffed the the fifth child inside golden freddy. ** In FNAF 2, it's scream is also different, it's the same as normal, except it's louder and clips. * Golden Freddy was the mascot of Fredbears Family Diner, Hinted in Freddy Death Minigame. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bears Category:Supernatural Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Undead Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Horror Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Mascots Category:Final Boss Category:Bigger Bads Category:Wraiths Category:Robots